youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Aquaman
| alias = Kαλδυρ'αμ, Manta | age (2010) = Weisman, Greg (2011-01-28). Question #12913. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-05. | age (2016) = | species = Atlantean | designation = B02 | gender = Male | hair color = Blond | eye color = Pale greenWeisman, Greg (2011-12-29). Question #13884. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-29. | relatives = Black Manta (birth-father) Sha'lain'a (mother) Calvin Durham (foster father) | mentor = Aquaman (formerly) Black Manta (currently) | affiliation = The Team (formerly/unofficially), Black Manta | powers = Hydrokinesis Electricity generation Enhanced Durability Toxin resistance Underwater breathing | weaknesses = Extreme heat, Dehydration | equipment = Water-Bearers, Manta suit | first = 101 | voice = Khary Payton }} Kaldur'ahm (Atlantean Kαλδυρ'αμ) is the former protégé of Aquaman, operating as Aqualad by his king's side and as former leader of the Team. He has been working under deep cover for Nightwing, as the loyal lieutenant of his father, Black Manta, to learn more about the Light and their new Partner. Personality Aqualad was a very calm person, a trait unshared by the rest of his teammates. Soft spoken and clear headed, he had a tendency to think things through and formulate plans before taking any sort of action. He tried to see the good in all people, and often acted as the voice of reason amongst his teammates, who were rarely - if ever - as cool-headed as he was. Aqualad always speaks in a formal manner, formerly with an air of respect to all people, both young and old, and he demonstrated the utmost respect to all of the adult heroes of the Justice League, even when he disagreed with them. He held Aquaman in highest regard because he is his king. Despite his calm behavior, Aqualad was still a teenager, and could at times behave rashly and impulsively. This was, of course, what led to the Team's first mission together. Aqualad was (eventually) considered by all his teammates to be the natural choice for team leader. He considered the position to be temporary, and believed Robin would take command once he was ready. Although he had proven to be a natural leader, Aqualad seemed reluctant to take the job, calling it a heavy burden. Still, he accepted the role, and had done rather well for the most part. After leaving the team under the guise of becoming a traitor who blamed the Team for the death of Aquagirl, he took on an image of being ruthless and brutal to his enemies, even his "former" allies and friends. The harshness he displayed to his friends was merely to keep his cover as his father's protégé, while in reality, he was working undercover for Nightwing. Physical appearance Aqualad is an Atlantean with light blond hair cut at the bottom, brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheek bones, and a lean build. He possesses black, eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms and glow a bright blue when using his powers. Weisman, Greg (2011-07-27). "Question #13410". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-07-28. Aqualad also has webbed hands and feet and possesses a set of gills that allow him to breathe underwater. Weisman, Greg (2011-05-16). "Question #13329". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. His original superhero costume was a skin-tight, full-body, red-and-blue swimsuit that exposed his arms and feet. His uniform was outfitted with stealth-tech. Pressing the "A" symbol on his buckle changed his shirt to dark gray and his pants to dark blue. Aqualad also carried a waterpack that held twin Water-Bearers and water. Off-duty, he usually wore a blue and black jacket with a high collar to hide his gills and tattoos, black pants and black sandals. After leaving the Team and joining Black Manta, he wears an armor similar to that of his father. It has a disc-shaped helmet with two large, daunting red eyes that also allow him to shoot lasers; there are small tubes that connect from the back of the head to his shoulders. The hands of his suit are webbed; the suit also sports fins on each of his legs. Hidden in his suit are compartments that allow him to shoot missiles. He has also shaven the bottom half of his head. History Early life art depicting Aquaman taking Aqualad under his tutelage.]] Aqualad came from the Atlantean city of Shayeris, where he was raised by Sha'lain'a, a native of that city, and Calvin Durham, a henchman of Black Manta who was genetically altered to infiltrate Atlantis. However, his actual father was Black Manta himself. He completed his education and began mandatory military service at age 12. At 14, he was transferred to the Conservatory of Sorcery in Poseidonis. One day, the villain Ocean-Master attacked Atlantis, causing Aquaman to battle with him. During the fight, Aquaman was defeated, but was suddenly helped by the combined forces of Kaldur'ahm and Garth. Using a combination of Garth's magic and Kaldur's fighting abilities, the two attacked Ocean-Master. Though they were easily defeated, this allowed Aquaman precious time to recover and defeat Ocean-Master. After the victory, Aquaman offered the boys the opportunity to become his protégés. Although Garth declined the offer and returned to his studies, Kaldur jumped at the chance to serve his king as his sidekick. He became a superhero two years before his tour of the Hall of Justice.Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). "Question #13003". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-16. He has an impressive knowledge of the people or factions he encounters and has identified many such as Guardian, Sportsmaster, the Cult of the Kobra and Professor Ivo. July 2010 Aquaman and Aqualad defeated Killer Frost at Pearl Harbor. Aquaman pressed Aqualad about being excited for his upcoming induction into the Justice League. He is excited that all four sidekicks were to gather at the Hall of Justice and begin steps toward official membership in the Justice League. , Aqualad, and Kid Flash discover Superboy.]] Later the same day, he appeared at the Hall of Justice alongside Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash, where they were supposed to be receiving a tour of the League's headquarters. He, along with the other sidekicks, were surprised at Speedy's sudden outburst of how their mentors continued to treat them like children. After the League members left the Hall of Justice, he decided to accompany Robin and Kid Flash to Cadmus Labs. At Cadmus, the young heroes discover the Genomorph project and Superboy, whom they freed and unintentionally instilled a battle with (which they lost). , Robin, and Kid Flash stand up to the Justice League.]] Still in captivity, Aqualad convinced Superboy to free them from their pods and help them escape Cadmus. After fighting their way through the labs, the young heroes ended up in a brawl against Blockbuster which destroyed the upper floors of Cadmus Labs. Outside, they are met by the full Justice League. The young heroes decided to confront their mentors about the way they have been treated and how they are ready to prove themselves as heroes. On their way to Atlantis, Aquaman told Aqualad that he did not hold his apprentice's disobedience against him, and was interested in the idea of a team. Aqualad, Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash were given their own headquarters in Mount Justice by Batman, and were introduced to Miss Martian. sways Aqualad and Kid Flash to a secret mission.]] Aqualad and Kid Flash met with Robin who wished to discuss an unsettling string of assassinations of CEOs. Robin believed it was connected to Cadmus and the League of Shadows. He recommended protecting Selena Gonzalez as a team-building exercise. Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin staked out at the office of CEO Selena Gonzalez to protect her from the League of Shadows. After spotting Black Spider, Robin and Kid Flash headed off to fight him, leaving Aqualad to face Hook. Aqualad, however, was quickly defeated and knocked out by the superior fighter. He was later tied up alongside the defeated Robin and Kid Flash. After being freed by Robin, who managed to cut the ropes, the Team again faces the assassins. Aqualad took on Hook once again and managed to defeat him this time. Robin and Kid Flash managed to defeat Black Spider. However, they realized Selena Gonzalez had gone missing. Back at the Cave, the three watched the news of how the Hook and Black Spider escaped custody and that Selena Gonzalez is still missing. Robin surmises that they had been had and that the League of Assassins had still managed to complete their assassination. Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash helped Speedy defeat Brick. After his defeat, Aqualad and the others attempted to convince Speedy to join their team, but were unsuccessful, as Speedy scoffed and belittled the Team for submitting to the League. The Team settled in in the Cave, and Miss Martian gives them a tour of Happy Harbor in the Bio-Ship. During the flight, Red Tornado informed them of a disturbance at Happy Harbor Power Plant. While investigating, they encountered Mister Twister, and engaged him. The Team, however, was handed a humiliating defeat after mistaking him for Red Tornado, thinking it was a practice run. Kaldur and the rest of the Team, except Miss Martian, soon caught up to Mister Twister and fought him again, though their attempts were still fruitless. Miss Martian came up with a plan; she impersonated Red Tornado, and feigned capture. When Twister was distracted, Aqualad used his Atlantean magic on him to electrocute him. He was defeated shortly after. Kid Flash invited Miss Martian for a night watching the stars at a campfire. It turned into a camping trip for the entire Team, mere yards away from the entrance to the Cave. To pass the time, the young heroes told each other the stories on how they became a superhero. The Team is sent to Santa Prisca to investigate the illegal super steroid Venom. Nearing Santa Prisca, Aqualad is dropped in first to dispose of the security systems. The Team made it to the drop-zone, but Aqualad had problems commanding Robin and Kid Flash, who bled their cover by racing off. Aqualad defeated the patrol out to look for them. They captured Bane and his troops as well. With the scuffle over, Aqualad and Robin discussed the situation and ultimately came to the conclusion that Kobra was hoarding Venom. Still, this did not satisfy Robin, as he wished to find out the reason behind it. Bane offered his help, to which Aqualad agreed. At the factory, he observed Kobra and Sportsmaster, but Bane exposed them by attacking, forcing the rest of the Team to attack as well. The Team was outnumbered, and retreated to a cave. There Aqualad lectured Robin on what he did wrong, and how a leader should act. Robin realized his mistakes, and recommends Aqualad as leader. Everyone agreed and Aqualad was chosen as the leader of the Team. Aqualad accepted this role, but told them it was only temporary, until Robin was able to lead. With command issues out of the way, Aqualad planned a counterattack. Aqualad's plan worked, as he designated different tasks to each of the members. Aqualad himself decided to take on Mammoth by drenching him with water and electrocuting him. The rest of the teammates finished their job and the Team reconvened to backup Robin, which forced Kobra to retreat. With the job done, Robin teasingly reminded Aqualad that he has to take the blame for all the collateral damage now that he is the leader. When they returned to the Cave, Batman grilled the Team for their actions, but praised them for being able to react to sudden changes. Batman and Red Tornado sent the Team to Salt Flats to stop a robbery of plutonium. They were met by Psycho-Pirate, who used his Medusa Mask to induce anxiety into all members of the Team. Aqualad's biggest fear was drowning in the surface world. He was not used to the smells and aromas outside the water, and it distracted him. He was afraid his teammates would notice, and he would not be worthy of the honor bestowed on him by his king. Aqualad was snapped out of his trance when Kid Flash took away the Psycho-Pirate's mask. It was just in time for them to engage the Psycho-Pirate's newly arrived ally, Atomic Skull. After a short fight, the Team secured the plutonium, but Atomic Skull got away. August 2010 Aqualad watched as Black Canary handed both Kid Flash and Superboy humiliating defeats. He urged his teammates, especially Robin, not to laugh about it. Batman interrupted the training to brief them on their new mission: escort Amazo's remains to STAR Labs facilities. Seven hours later, in Litchfield County, Connecticut, the Team departed with the trucks. Aqualad, Miss Martian and Kid Flash escorted the cargo meant for Boston. They are attacked by MONQIs, and they were forced to intervene. Aqualad used his water-bearers to take out multiple robots, but they got away with the parts. Because Robin determined the parts are being brought to Gotham City, he sent Kid Flash on ahead. He and Miss Martian don't make it to Gotham until Amazo is destroyed. The Team returns to the base where Batman praises their work, despite Superboy complicating the mission. The Team took a break and enjoyed a day on the beach, filled with volleyball, hotdogs, and swimming—except for Kid Flash, whose sophomore year had begun in Central City. They were introduced to Artemis, their new teammate. Red Arrow also arrived, and gave them a new mission: protecting Serling Roquette from the League of Shadows. Aqualad offered Red Arrow a place on the Team again, but he declined. Aqualad and the others guarded Roquette in Happy Harbor High School, while she worked on a way to counter the weapon the Shadows had coerced her to create: the Fog. She tracked the infiltrators down, and Aqualad sent Robin and Superboy in the Bio-Ship to find it and upload the virus that would knock it down. Because Roquette had to go online for this, the Shadows found her location. Cheshire lead a strike team to the school. to protect Serling Roquette.]] She easily found Roquette and the Team, and Aqualad engaged her, catching her poisoned shurikens. He is largely immune to the jellyfish toxin, but eventually succumbed. Artemis attacked Cheshire before she could finish off Aqualad. The assassin escaped. Roquette was moved to a new location, an internet café nearby, whilst Miss Martian impersonated the doctor to draw away the assassins. At the café, Roquette managed to finish the virus, and by the time Cheshire reached her, the Fog had been defeated. Captain Atom gave the Team a lecture on espionage. The Team was obviously bored by all the information, so he instead gave them a cold case from the Vietnam war: the possible framing of Air Force captain Nathaniel Adams. The Team accepted. Aqualad and Artemis met with Adams's children, Peggy and Randy, to question them about the case. Peggy believed her father was innocent, while Randy believed he was guilty. After this questioning, Aqualad and Artemis talked about Adams and his two children. Aqualad's mind drifted, though, as he had begun thinking of Atlantis and his own parents. He told Artemis about his father, Calvin Durham, and his mother Sha'lain'a. Things had gotten worse—two key witnesses, Shirley Mason and Duk Trang, had been murdered by Rako. They regrouped in Bibbo's Diner, but Aqualad did not have his mind on the mission. While the rest of the Team analyzed a photo found on the body of Mason, he wandered away, looking at a picture of Tula instead. It took him a while to snap out of it, and form the next plan. He would check out witness Enos Polk's house with Artemis and Miss Martian, while the others would go to Henry Yarrow's Las Vegas residence. They found Polk's house deserted, with all evidence leading towards a hasty departure. In the remains of Yarrow's exploded house, they found evidence leading them to an abandoned airfield in Utah. There, they found the culprits behind both the framing of Adams and the recent murders: Yarrow, Rako and Alec Rois. Aqualad took on Rako, who was not impressed with his water swords, as they were no match for his x-ionized sword. Aqualad changed tactics: he created a water bubble that quickly suffocated the assassin. The rest of the Team took care of Rois and Yarrow; the latter was hit by a ricocheting bullet. Miss Martian extracted the memories from the dying man. The team reported their findings to Captain Atom, who told them to inform his children of his innocence. Aqualad and Artemis returned to Honolulu to tell Randy and Peggy about the case. They were elated, and thanked the young heroes for their work. Red Tornado sent the Team to Salem to investigate the disappearance of Kent Nelson; they also had to make sure the Helmet of Fate was secure. Aqualad was given the key to the Tower of Fate, and with his background in magic, he could make it appear and allow the Team inside. When they reach, they are unable to find the tower, until Aqualad uses his belief in magic to use the key to unlock an invisible door in front of him. They enter the tower and are greeted by an image of Kent Nelson, who questions their appearance. Wally, hoping to impress Megan, lies that they are true believers looking for Doctor Fate. The image is not easily impressed and breaks the floor beneath them, leaving them to plummet into a sea of lava. Inside, after Kid Flash's showboating triggered the defense systems, Kid Flash and Artemis eventually found the staff of Kent Nelson and were teleported away. The rest had to fend off attacks by Abra Kadabra, who was, with Klarion, behind the kidnapping of Nelson. The make believe wizard is defeated after Doctor Fate arrived and took away his clothing and equipment, giving Superboy the opportunity to knock him out. Aqualad attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. Batman contacted the Team with a new mission: tracking Clayface in the Gotham City sewers. In the sewers, Aqualad did not have his head on the mission. Instead, his mind was with Tula in Atlantis. He did not see Clayface, who attacked them from behind. Aqualad and the others face off against Clayface. After a brief struggle against Clayface, it escaped and trudged off. Aqualad was contacted by Batman, who had requested an update on the situation. Aqualad's thoughts were elsewhere as his team formulated a plan to combat Clayface. He agrees with the plan without granting it any thought. It finally dawned on Aqualad his folly for previously approving a plan of splitting up against a shapeshifter. He met up with "Robin" but quickly saw through Clayface's disguise. Despite this, he could not hold his own against the creature, evidenced by his slamming against a wall and being too dazed to get up. Clayface prepared to finish Aqualad. Aqualad lasted longer than the rest of the Team against Clayface, but was eventually brought to his knees. Batman intervened and easily took out the new menace before it finished off the Team. Batman was not pleased with Aqualad's failure against Clayface. Aqualad reasoned he missed Atlantis, having been gone for two months. But Batman knew better; it was not Atlantis, but someone he left behind. Batman then told Aqualad that he could split his time between the surface and the sea, but not his mind. Aqualad headed home to think about his future. .]] Upon his return to Atlantis, Orin invited him over for dinner. Aqualad insisted on stopping by the Conservatory of Sorcery first, where he reunited with his old friends, Tula and Garth. Kaldur invited Tula to the dinner, which she accepted. Aqualad was still not certain of his future. He considered rejoining the conservatory, but Queen Mera told him that his sorcery skills have not kept apace, due to his leaving. Consequently, he would not be in Tula's and Garth's class. After revealing that the Queen was pregnant, Aquaman was called away on League business. He reassured Kaldur and was confident he would make the right decision. After the dinner, Kaldur expressed his love for Tula, but she rejected him, as she was already in a relationship with Garth. He was distraught, but had no time to continue as Atlantis was under attack. They assisted in the defense of the palace, and after Tula was inured, Kaldur and Garth head to the Science Center, the only place not under attack. .]] Once there, they overpowered two Manta-men and used their uniforms as a disguise to infiltrate the Center, where Black Manta oversaw the extraction of the giant sea star that was stored there. Manta was not fooled, and their discovery forced them to engage. In the fight, Black Manta blew up the sea star to cover his escape. September 2010 Aquaman thanked Kaldur for the protection of his kingdom. His protégé has made up his mind, though: he would return to the surface as Aqualad. He discussed with Garth what would have happened if their roles were reversed, but neither ever wondered about it. Immediately after Aqualad's return from Atlantis, Batman sent the Team to Bialya to investigate a power surge. Once there, Psimon found them and knocked them out, blocking the last six months of their memory. In the arid desert climate, Aqualad soon succumbed to drought. His teammates, who had only themselves just realized where they were, only later realized Aqualad was with them. When they found him, Artemis tended to him. After Robin, Artemis, and Kid Flash left to go home, Aqualad invited Superboy and Miss Martian to accompany him to Atlantis. Before heading to Poseidonis, Aqualad stopped by his house in Shayeris. He introduced Miss Martian and Superboy to his parents, Sha'lain'a and Calvin Durham. While the two heroes converse with Sha'lain'a, Aqualad's father, Calvin, pulled Aqualad aside and warned him about trouble in the capital. Kaldur met with Queen Mera and Prince Orm, and shows his friends the Conservatory of Sorcery. He was shocked to learn of the attack on Topo. Garth and Tula explained about the uprising in purist violence, and Topo's misfortune. They are forced to break up a fight between students and Ronal's friends, who are accused of being purists. As they prepared for the night in Atlantean pods, Kaldur was alerted by Mera that she was in danger. They swam to her chambers, where they found Ocean-Master and his purists. As soon as they were out of the palace, Ocean-Master electrocuted the three of them with his trident. Orm woke Aqualad, and together, they planned a counterattack. Orm's sources confirmed two possible locations for the purist base. Both leaders would investigate one. Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian headed to their target location, only to find that they were expected. The purists ambushed them. Luckily, Kaldur's friends from the Conservatory lent a hand. The tide was turned, albeit briefly, as Ocean-Master cast a spell that affected all impure Atlanteans. Aqualad was weakened, but capable of continuing the fight. Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Lori Lemaris, Garth, Tula, and the turncoat Ronal attacked Ocean-Master, but were not strong enough. Garth eventually summoned the power of the Tempest, which forced Ocean-Master to retreat. Just back from his mission with the Justice League, King Orin returned to find his wife safe back in the capital. He thanked his protégé. Though he wanted to stay longer, they had to return to the surface because Superboy and Miss Martian would have to go to school the next day. team up.]] Red Arrow headed to Taipei to stop Cheshire from attacking the peace summit between North and South Rhelasia. He contacted Aqualad for information, but refused help. Only when he realized he was up against the entire League of Shadows, he asked his friend to come over. At the summit, Aqualad quickly recognized Cheshire, and managed to create a shield of water to absorb the blast of her bomb. Once the smoke cleared, he engaged Sportsmaster, who revealed to him that his bosses had a mole on their team. Red Arrow set off the sprinkler system, and with the large amount of water, Aqualad swept away the attackers. With the peace treaty signed, Red Arrow and Aqualad discussed affairs, and Kaldur planned to investigate the mole in silence. The Terror Twins' three state rampage came to a close in New Orleans. After being taken out by Superman and Martian Manhunter, Aqualad and Red Tornado put inhibitor collars on them, and allowed Superboy and Miss Martian to infiltrate Belle Reve Penitentiary in their stead. Kaldur remains on standby in the Bio-Ship. Aqualad continued his investigation into the Mole. He discussed it with Red Tornado, who advised him against alerting Batman or the others. He questioned his teammates as inconspicuous as he could. The Cave was attacked by Red Inferno and Red Torpedo, and Aqualad was held captive in a cage of fire, dehydrating him. He was eventually freed as Robin and Artemis created an EMP to knock out Inferno, negating her powers. When Red Tornado returned to investigate, he was reprogrammed and sucked the air out of the room, knocking Aqualad and the others unconscious. Aqualad awoke later when the League came to check on them. After the attack of the Cave, Aqualad revealed to Batman the possibility of a mole, with Red Tornado being the prime suspect—a conversation that was overheard by Superboy who quickly voiced his disapproval and informed the rest of the Team of Aqualad's withholding. Before the situation got out of control, Batman assigned them their new mission. When they landed in Northern India, Aqualad was the center of animosity as his teammates undermined his authority before they left to investigate, leaving Aqualad with Captain Marvel. During their investigation, Aqualad and Marvel were both attacked by giant elephants, which were dealt with by destroying their collars. After Captain Marvel gave Aqualad a much-needed tip on how to command his team, Captain Marvel headed off in pursuit of a tiger. After establishing a telepathic link amongst the Team members through Miss Martian, he again faced the biting remarks of his teammates. Using Captain Marvel's advice, he re-established his leadership and promised to place his position up for debate after the mission was completed. He then turned his focus to finding Captain Marvel. The Team later regrouped near the hideout and, after dealing with some opposition, broke into it, disrupting the Brain's experiment on Captain Marvel. After a short battle, the Brain activated a strange device, turning out the lights in the room and disappeared with Mallah. With the mission over, Aqualad explained why he withheld information of a mole from the Team, which was met with approval from them. After explaining himself, a unanimous decision from the Team kept him as the incumbent leader. October 2010 In light of the plant attacks on Metropolis, Gotham City, Star City, Paris and Taipei by the Injustice League, Batman assigned the Team a mission to destroy the central control system. Moments after reaching their destination, the Team's Bio-Ship was attacked by Count Vertigo and Black Adam, forcing them leave it behind. Aqualad ordered Miss Martian and Robin to leave to fulfill the mission objective while he and the rest kept Count Vertigo and Black Adam busy. He and the others were soon defeated by the seasoned villains and carried off to their headquarters by Wotan. with the power of Fate.]] Aqualad and the others were freed from Wotan after he was hit by the Bio-Ship. They all took on the Injustice League, but were no match for them. When Wotan restrained them all magically, Aqualad had to use all his magical prowess to block it. He switched to plan B—the Helmet of Fate. By becoming Doctor Fate, he was able to distract Wotan, but could not defeat him. That required Zatara, who arrived with the rest of the Justice League. He also used the Helmet to drain Joker venom away, possibly saving the lives of everyone present. Thanks to the persuasiveness of Kent Nelson, Aqualad was able to take the helmet off. Aqualad and his teammates were introduced to Zatara's daughter, Zatanna. After their telepathic conversation on Red Tornado was discovered, the Team voiced their frustration on being left out on the search for Red Tornado. They were ultimately told to not pursue the matter. Despite this, the Team disobeyed orders and unanimously decided to search for Red Tornado themselves, taking Zatanna along with them, under the auspices of giving Zatanna a tour of Happy Harbor. Thanks to a favor from Hugo Strange, the Team interrogated Professor Ivo, as he has a long-standing rivalry with T.O. Morrow, in the hopes of him revealing the latter's whereabouts. After his refusal, and the failure of Miss Martian to read his mind, Zatanna used her magic to force Ivo to disclose Morrow's exact whereabouts. After making it to Yellowstone Park, the team were confronted by Red Tornado. Red Tornado blew a message onto the ground, informing the team to act as if they were defeated during their battle against him. When the battle was over, Red Volcano appeared, evidently cognizant of the show they were playing, prompting Red Tornado to fly away, leaving the team to face Red Volcano. clears things up.]] Their attempts to defeat him were fruitless, as the memory files of Red Tornado that were downloaded into Red Volcano and his superior processing speed allowed him to anticipate all their moves. It was not until Red Torpedo, Red Inferno—who both ultimately sacrificed themselves—and Red Tornado teamed up that he was defeated and sent plummeting in a sea of lava. After Red Tornado dealt with the ash clouds of the erupted volcano, they repaired him. Batman and Martian Manhunter devised a telepathic training exercise to see how the Team would deal with an alien invasion and the subsequent defeat of all their mentors and fellow heroes. The telepathic training took a turn for the worse upon the "death" of Artemis, which caused Miss Martian's subconscious mind to believe she had actually died—her emotions ultimately spilling over and affecting her teammates by making them all believe everything was real. The Team headed back to Washington, D.C., where Aqualad "died" at the Hall of Justice, sacrificing himself to allow his teammates and wounded soldiers to escape. Aqualad awoke from his coma along with his teammates after M'gann was shocked awake by Martian Manhunter, visibly distraught over what he had experienced. During his therapy session with Black Canary, he confided in her his regret on acting as a soldier when he was the general. For this reason, he announced his resignation as team leader but reneged his decision after contemplating the qualifications of his fellow teammates. 's secret meeting to address the issue of the alleged mole.]] Aqualad, along with Robin, Batman, Red Arrow and Red Tornado discussed the possibility of a mole in private. Aqualad no longer believed there was one, Sportsmaster had only been trying to sow dissent. He had fought side by side with everyone on the Team, and trusted them all. November 2010 Klarion cast a spell to make all adults disappear, causing widespread pandemonium. In response to this, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin relayed a message to the world imploring the older children to come together to take care of the younger kids. Within the Cave, Aqualad and Kid Flash discussed the severity of the situation and entertained the idea of using the Helmet of Fate. They ultimately decided not to as the situation was not severe enough to call for its employment. Later on, Billy Batson entered the cave, surprising the Team, who were cautious of the stranger. After Billy convinced the Team he was Captain Marvel and explaining to them the situation they were in, Aqualad formulated a plan to take advantage of Billy's abilities in order to rejoin the two separate worlds. Aqualad and the Team attacked Klarion at Roanoke. With his superior magic, Klarion was able to easily handle the Team. Zatanna was forced to don the Helmet of Fate, much to the disapproval of Aqualad. With the combined efforts of the Team, Doctor Fate, and the adults of the parallel dimension, Klarion momentarily submitted to the attacks, allowing Kid Flash to snatch the gem that acted as the catalyst for the spell. He threw it at Doctor Fate, who merged the two separate worlds simultaneously with Zatara. With his plans foiled, Klarion escaped. Aqualad was present to celebrate Wally's sixteenth birthday. The celebration was cut short when Batman called the team for a mission to destroy a number of ice fortresses that were causing extreme winter weather. Aqualad, Aquaman, Robin, Batman, and Flash successfully destroyed the first ice fortress. December 2010 Red Arrow was coerced into joining the Team by Green Arrow. After Artemis arrived, Green Arrow assigned Aqualad, Red Arrow, Kid Flash, and Artemis a mission to track Sportsmaster, who was spotted at Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport. While on the Bio-Ship, Aqualad was informed by Red Arrow of his real reason for joining the team: to find out who the mole was. Per Red Arrow's orders, Aqualad quietly pursued Sportsmaster as he headed north by boat. He did not engage, unlike the others. When Sportsmaster retreated back to his base, he dropped bombs in the water to stop Aqualad from following him. Aqualad and Kid Flash decided to follow the tracer Artemis had secretly placed on a passing train. They soon caught up with the tracker, but discovered it was not placed on Cheshire, as Artemis had claimed. Red Arrow later radioed his location to Aqualad after he discovered the actual hideout location of Sportsmaster and Cheshire. Aqualad did not make it in time to help, but Kid Flash did. Aqualad bluntly announced their failure to the rest of the Team to find out what the villains were planning. Red Arrow placed all blame on Artemis, his reason being that she deliberately sent Aqualad and Kid Flash on a wild goose chase after planting a tracker on a passing train. Both Red Arrow and Kid Flash were livid. Aqualad stopped the situation from growing any worse and ordered everyone to get some sleep while he would report to Batman. The Team watched the press conference about the induction of five new League members, specifically Red Arrow. Robin received a message on his gear, which prompted the Team to leave. Robin had located Cheshire in Asheville, with the case from New Orleans. They traced Cheshire's plane in the Bio-Ship. When they approached the jet, they discovered it had crashed. While investigating the crash, Cheshire appeared, unharmed. With her appearance, the Team was surrounded by Shadows, Mammoth, Shimmer and the Riddler, who revealed it was all a plan to ambush the Team. The Team split up to fight against the adversaries and, after an intense battle, defeated the Shadows, captured Riddler, Shimmer and Mammoth, and procured the case Cheshire was seen carrying. At the Cave, Batman congratulated the Team for their expedition and took the case with him to the Watchtower to investigate. The Team then discussed how the villains knew they were coming, which tacitly brought up the sensitive subject of a mole. Rocket was confused, and had to be explained to by Kid Flash. Superboy begrudgingly admitted that the suspicions were on him, Artemis, and Miss Martian, to which Aqualad felt was more complicated than that. Following that discussion, Superboy, Artemis, and Miss Martian each revealed the secrets they kept from the Team. Superboy revealed half his DNA was from Lex Luthor and that he was receiving Shields from him; Artemis revealed she was from a family of villains; Miss Martian revealed she was a White Martian and that Queen Bee was blackmailing her. They were all ordered to go to Santa Prisca. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, Zatanna, and Rocket waited patiently until Artemis called for backup after she, Superboy, and Miss Martian turned on their handlers. Aqualad and Rocket turned the tide by stealing some of the Apokoliptan technology, which allowed them to trap Sportsmaster and Blockbuster. Lex Luthor and Queen Bee escaped. While at the Cave, Batman revealed to the Team that Red Arrow was the mole, and that he was cloned by Cadmus shortly after he became Green Arrow's sidekick. Aqualad could not believe it, and decided they had to search for the cloned Roy. After Batman left, Red Tornado attempted to place a piece of Starro-tech on Aqualad, but powered down. Zatanna sensed a modicum of mystic force from both Red Tornado and Batman. Aqualad split the Team up, leaving Robin, Kid Flash, Rocket, and Zatanna behind to try and bring Red Tornado back online while he and the others searched for Red Arrow. After searching through the computer logs, they knew Red Arrow was in the capital. Aqualad knew how to find his friend; he had equipment caches in many major cities. He found Red Arrow, and after gaining his trust, took him along. The Team was able to enter the satellite after Red Tornado shut down the security. They quickly took down several Leaguers with cure-tech, but Artemis and Kid Flash had struck opposition in Flash, Aquaman and Green Arrow. Aqualad defeated them by opening an airlock, and then closing it so they were slammed against the wall. With their opponents unconscious and tagged with the cure, they headed to the central hall. January 2011 The Team reconvened in the hall, just too late to prevent Vandal Savage and Klarion from getting away. As the clock struck midnight, and New Year, Kid Flash and Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian, and Zatanna and Robin kissed. In response, Rocket gave Aqualad a peck on the cheek. 2011-2015 At some point, after the death of Aquagirl on a mission, Aqualad and Nightwing devised a plot in which Kaldur would "betray" the Team and work for his father Black Manta, to learn more about the Light and their new Partner. This deep cover was done in absolute secrecy; only a handful of people knew of it, but not Aquaman. 2016 With a group of manta-men and Kroloteans, Kaldur welcomed an escaped Krolotean to his Manta-flyer. He then ordered for the ship to dive. Kaldur arrived at the island base, and informed his father that the last of the Kroloteans had been evacuated. He then proceeded to phase two. While performing a security check, Kaldur noticed the lack of response from Sector 3 guards (who had been Knocked out by Batman). Announcing to the Manta-men that the base had been infiltrated, he blasted the water with his helmet laser to eliminate the undersea infiltrators, narrowly missing Aquaman and Lagoon Boy. The fight was on, with the heroes facing against the manta men and Kroloteans. During the melee, a mysterious figure calling himself "Partner" planted an alien bomb underneath the base, and informed Kaldur that he had five minutes to evacuate his men. Kaldur called for a strategic retreat, but failed to stop Aquaman from knocking off his Black Manta mask. Kaldur revealed himself to his former mentor and friends, who were all in shock. Aquaman in particular hadn't wanted to believe Nightwing when he informed them of Kaldur's defection. Kaldur spat hateful words at them, blaming them for the death of Tula, and Aquaman for not informing him about his true parentage. Claiming that he now answered to Black Manta, Kaldur launched a shoulder-mounted missile at the assembled group. Superman absorbed the explosion, but Kaldur escaped. Nightwing and Superboy caught up with Kaldur, who gave them a choice—either they take him prisoner, or they defuse the alien bomb. Superboy attacked him to prevent his escape, but Kaldur subdued him and fled by swimming underwater. He grabbed on to the departing Manta Sub, and left the island before the bomb detonated. The Manta-flyer docked with Black Manta's bigger sub, and Kaldur reported the mission results to his father. Black Manta was pleased with his performance, but was disappointed when Kaldur opined that Aquaman was unlikely to have died in the explosion. In the sea, the Manta-flyer towed a missile platform into position. Kaldur'ahm and several Manta-men left the craft to man the platform and prepared it to target the rocket carrying the Earth-Mars communication satelite. Lagoon Boy discovered the missile platform and attacked, prompting the Manta-men to begin invading the beach. Kaldur'ahm disabled Lagoon Boy, but decided to take him prisoner for the Light's Partner rather than kill him. He then ordered the platform to open fire. When the inital missiles were destroyed by Superboy on the bioship before they could damage the rocket, and Nightwing and Artemis were able to turn the tide against the Manta-men, Kaldur'ahm ordered the platform to go to maximum rate of fire and left to take command of the surface forces. Kaldur'ahm emerged from the water near Nightwing and Artemis and, despite Artemis trying to convince him otherwise, attacked them with a hard-water serpent. The rocket then launched. Kaldur'ahm told his troopers the mission could still succeed and shot a small suit-mounted missile at the rocket. Artemis destroyed the missile with one of her own. Kaldur then charged at Artemis, knocking Nightwing aside. He disarmed Artemis and apparently stabbed her in the chest with a water sword, but actually made the blade curve around her body. As Artemis pretended to fall dead, Kaldur'ahm ordered his men to move out, calling the mission a failure. The rocket then exploded, to Kaldur'ahm's surprise, and he and his men withdrew into the water. In the Manta sub's docking bay, Kaldur'ahm disembarked the Manta-flyer and was greeted by Black Manta, who congratulated him for capturing Lagoon Boy, killing Artemis, and destroying the satellite. Kaldur'ahm admitted that his team was not responsible for the satellite's destruction, and his father explained that the mission was a test to see if he would take credit for a victory that was not his, having arranged for a bomb to be smuggled aboard days earlier. Kaldur'ahm had passed and was deemed ready for the next level. Kaldur'ahm arrived at a warehouse to find Nightwing waiting for him, and was soon followed by Wally and Artemis. They discussed the success of their plan to fake Artemis' death, and Nightwing confirmed no-one else knew about it or the fact Kaldur was working undercover for them. Nightwing gave Artemis a Glamour Charm to change her appearance to everyone except the four present. She and Kaldur then went out to a pier and boarded the Manta-flyer. Powers and abilities Powers * Magic: Before becoming Aquaman's sidekick, Aqualad was trained in the mystical arts by Queen Mera. While he was in the top class along with Tula, his skills have fallen somewhat behind those of Tula and Garth due to focusing his studies as a hero, but his water-bearers compensate somewhat. * Electricity generation: He has the power to generate electricity from the eel tattoos on his arms, which he can channel through water or use as a direct offense against opponents. * Hydrokinesis: Aqualad is able to manipulate water to serve any number of uses, e.g. water blasts, whips, waves, shields, or water spouts to lift him into the air. He can manipulate water from a nearby source, like fire hydrants, lakes, etc. or his waterpack. His water blasts are capable of slicing through metal and other materials. * Hard-Water Constructs: Aqualad has the unique ability to solidify water into a myriad of different weapons for physical attacks. So far he has created swords, maces, sledgehammers, a small shield, and a large eel. This ability, like his hydrokinesis and electricity generation, is powered by his eel tattoos. Powers and abilities * Physical ** Superhuman Strength: As an Atlantean, he possesses superhuman strength, as he was able to punch through solid concrete. ** Enhanced Durability: Most likely due to his Atlantean blood, he is able to sustain multiple blows from both Superboy and Blockbuster without tiring. This also allows him to withstand high water pressure. ** Toxin resistance: Aqualad has a partial immunity to poisons of sea creatures, such as jellyfish toxin. ** Superspeed Swimming: Aqualad's strength plus webbed hands and feet give him above average swimming speeds. ** Underwater Breathing: Aqualad has the ability to breathe in water through the gill slits found on either side of his neck. ** Expert hand-to-hand combatant: Aqualad is extremly skilled in combat able to fight with Cheshire alone. In 2016 his skills seem to have improved incredibly as he could take down Superboy with no effort. * Mental ** Multilingual: Aqualad can speak Atlantean and English. Weisman, Greg (2011-08-11). Question #13440. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-12. Weaknesses * Dehydration: because his natural habitat is underwater, Aqualad is weakened when exposed to high temperatures and dry conditions. Equipment .]] * Waterpack: A black metallic backpack that holds an unspecified amount of water that Aqualad can use. It also holds his Water-Bearers. * Water-Bearers: Twin hilts that can hold onto water which Aqualad then uses to create his hard-water weapons. They are also used as a type of water gun to shoot water from his waterpack and can be used to help manipulate sources of water. * Stealth-tech: Technology that is integrated into a piece of clothing and can shift the color of that clothing from the original color to a darker color. Aqualad can access it by pressing the "A" belt buckle on his waist, his "blend" color is dark gray/blue and green. * Black Manta armor: After defecting from the team, he joined his father and received an armor like Manta's. It has a laser blast in the helmet, and a rocket launcher. Relationships Aquaman Being the King of Atlantis' partner, Aqualad saw Aquaman as a ruler, a mentor and a father figure. Aquaman had known about his true parentage, but hadn't told him. Aqualad used this as a reason for "hatred" to improve his cover. Robin/Nightwing When the time came for the Team to choose a field leader, Robin initially saw himself as the most appropriate leader of the Team, citing his greater experience despite being the youngest member of the Team. However, Aqualad explained that Robin's experience and his strong working relationship with Batman meant that Robin assumed his teammates could follow his plans without much explanation, whereas the Team really needed a leader who would be clear. Robin instead suggested that Aqualad should be the Team's leader, and Aqualad accepted. Nevertheless, Aqualad claimed that Robin was a natural leader and believed he would one day be ready to take control of the Team. Kaldur and Nightwing remained on strong terms, and forged, in secret, a plot to infiltrate the Light and to figure out who their new Partner is. They had trust in each other, though they both knew they endangered themselves and others like Artemis. Miss Martian Aqualad was Miss Martian's teammate and an earnest friend. He sometimes helped her with unfamiliar aspects of Earth culture. Miss Martian has mentioned that she looked at Aqualad like an older brother. Garth Aqualad was best friends with Garth back in Atlantis and they along with Tula trained together at the Conservatory of Sorcery under Queen Mera. When Kaldur'ahm became Aquaman's protégé he left his studies and carried out his responsibilities as Aqualad, and later joined the Team. During this time, Garth and Tula began dating, which hurt Aqualad who also had feelings for Tula. Their friendship was strained but they eventually reconciled. Tula Tula was Kaldur'ahm's crush, a classmate from the Conservatory of Sorcery. After Kaldur became Aqualad and left for the surface, Tula began seeing Garth. Unaware, Aqualad thought long of Tula, and considered leaving the Team for her. He eventually accepted their relationship. Tula's death on a mission for the Team hit him hard. Black Manta Black Manta is Aqualad's real father. He was originally unaware of his true parentage, believing himself to be the son of Manta's former henchman Calvin Durham. As part of his cover, Aqualad pretends to be a loyal son to Manta, and with Nightwing's help, he hopes to cement his father's trust in him to reveal information about the Light and their new Partner. Appearances Background in other media Kaldur'ahm was developed specifically for Young Justice, rather than using the existing Aqualad, Garth. There were several reasons for this. In the comics, Garth had stopped using the name Aqualad and started going by the name Tempest. Furthermore, Garth had been killed off during the event Blackest Night, so the character was not current at the time of development. A new character also provided an opportunity to add more diversity to the cast. Kaldur'ahm was therefore created, inspired by characters such as Cal Durham, as well as the DC series Arion, in which it was revealed that not all Atlanteans are Caucasian.Weisman, Greg (2011-05-12). "Question #13313". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. During production of the series, Geoff Johns saw the designs for Kaldur'ahm and decided to transfer the character into the mainstream DC Universe as the new Aqualad (replacing Garth). Johns's Aqualad has a slightly different background to Kaldur'ahm: rather than being raised in Atlantis, he was raised as a human in New Mexico and he goes by the name Jackson Hyde rather than Kaldur'ahm. He lacks Kaldur's obvious Atlantean physical traits, but retains Kaldur's eel tattoos and powers (in the TV series, the tattoos were given to Kaldur by the Conservatory of Sorcery; in the comics, Jackson Hyde was born with them). Jackson Hyde first appeared in Brightest Day #4, which preceded the pilot movie of Young Justice by five months. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Atlanteans Category:Conservatory of Sorcery Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Individuals with the ability to manipulate water Category:The Team Category:Individuals with super strength